And there she came
by baka-panda
Summary: Oh mommy, look!" The young, cheerful, young Tohru jumped about around the playground. "There are more kids over there!" She grinned as she was on the swings. The two boys were around her age, a little old than her, just by a year or so... - Ch. 5 up!
1. Intro part one

**And there she came...**

**Introduction – Part I:**

**I do not own Fruits Basket... Although I wish I owned Kyo**

**Note:_ Some scenes from the Fruits Basket anime have been either re-worded, or straightly taken out from the anime, all dialog taken from the anime belongs to whomever copyrighted it._**

"Oh mommy, look!" The young, cheerful, young Tohru jumped about around the playground. "There are more kids over there!" She grinned as she was on the swings. The two boys were around her age, a little old than her, just by a year or so. One boy had dark purple hair, with bright, yet mysterious eyes. While the other boy, yes, he had orange hair as bright as fire, it would stand out far away. His eyes, oh how they were gleaming in the light, they were red, so red it would seem so unreal!

"Why Tohru, why don't you go to introduce yourself?" Tohru looked up quite scared, her big brown eyes, wide with fear, a fear any little kid would have. Her short brown hair started going in her face as the wind blew it to her right.

"But, mommy... I am really scared... what if they don't like me?" Tohru wondered. She never knew how to act around kids her age. A lot of kids made fun of her in school. Although, she never told her mom that, everything would be just fine.

Tohru's mother looked over to the two boys, she saw a lean, older man with longer hair that way. He didn't look much older than Tohru's mother. At the edge of her lips, a slight smile began to form.

"C'mon Tohru, come with me. We will walk together." Her mother smiled, as her light brown hair shown in the sun, and her white teeth sparkled in the light. Tohru grabbed her mother's hand almost immediately. She walked slowly, and crept behind her mother, as her mother walked over to where the two boys were playing, and where the man was watching behind them, laughing along with them.

The two boys were playing in the sand box, they were making a sand castle together. Tohru and her mother walked up to the box slowly. The man saw them coming up, and he smiled towards them. He looked behind Tohru's mother, and of course, he saw a shy young girl.

"Awwww... Kyo! You got sand all over my clothes!" The one with purple hair was laughing, yet complaining at the same time. He took a small shovel and began scooping some sand to pour on the one called 'Kyo's' pants.

"I'm sorry Yuki! It was an accident. Promise!" Kyo began to laugh, as he took the bucket and poured some more on Yuki's clothes. They saw the lady, and of course... the young girl behind.

"Kazuma," Tohru's mother spoke, "It's been a while, has it not?" She smiled towards the man, and he began to make eye contact with her.

"Yes, it sure has Kyoko. How have things been since the death?" Kazuma asked, and then her smile had turned into a frown.

"Things have been going along, Kazuma," So she said, "Oh yes, by the way, this is my daughter, Tohru." Yuki and Kyo looked up as her mother pulled her out behind her. Tohru looked down at her feet. She was quite nervous, and seeing as how she isn't accepted a lot.

"Hello Miss Tohru. It is a pleasure to meet you!" So said Yuki, quite polite don't you think?

"Tohru? Wow! You seem nice with a name like that!" Kyo smiled. Tohru looked up slightly.

"It's nice to meet you... too..." Her tiny voice quivered.

"Now, you three play along, Kazuma and I will be by the bench over there," Tohru's mother had pointed towards a bench not far away from the sandbox, "Holler if you need anything!" And then they walked away.

"No! Don't leave... me...." **_Mommy..._**Tohru looked over to her mother, and then she looked back to Yuki and Kyo.

"My name is Yuki!" Tohru quickly turned her head. He took out a hand for her to shake. Tohru shook his hand reluctantly. Yuki smiled, and Tohru smiled slightly as well.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Tohru looked over to Kyo, "My name is Kyo. I am a lot better than that Yuki!" Tohru laughed.

"Isn't that nice then? My mom always taught me that everyone is equal. Nobody is better than anyone else. We all have our faults, but there are always qualities to look for in people." Tohru looked back down after her little speech.

"Wow, that is very smart for a girl so small to say." Kyo looked at her and pouted. Yuki shook his head.

"What he means to say is, that was really intelligent, mostly since we are all so young." Kyo shot a glance over to Yuki.  
"Yeah yeah, whatever." Kyo replied rolling his eyes.

"So, how old are you two?" Tohru smiled, her eyes began to show bright once again. She wasn't afraid. After all, they didn't show any signs of making fun of her yet.

Yuki began to open his mouth, but Kyo got to speaking before poor Yuki did.

"I'm 8, Yuki is 7." Kyo had his chin up to the air, and he was grinning ear to ear. Yuki just glared at Kyo.

"Yeah! Well, I am turning 8 next Saturday!!!" Yuki looked over to Tohru, "So, how old are you?

Tohru was slightly surprised, she didn't think she would be getting a question as well.

"Well, I am 7 right now. Just like you Yuki!" Tohru smiled as well. Yet, Kyo just began laughing.

"**mwahaha** I am the oldest out of all. I command you to bow down to me!" Kyo just began laughing, Yuki was giving Kyo a glance, and Tohru immediately bowed down. Kyo and Yuki looked down at Tohru.

"You... are bowing to me?" Kyo was quite surprised.

"Well, isn't that what you said for us to do?" Tohru looked up at Kyo. Yuki began to chuckle.

"Even though he said it, doesn't always mean we should do it. Mostly since he said we should bow to him because he is **_older_**." Kyo looked over to Yuki's reply.

"Well Tohru, it's ok. You can do what you want sometimes you know. Don't always listen to people, you will only get pushed around." Tohru looked at Kyo with bright, gleaming eyes. Yuki looked over with jealousy, he watched as Tohru began to stand up.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Tohru asked yet another question. Kyo and Yuki both looked at each other. Without missing a beat, they both replied at the same time, "We're cousins." Tohru's eyes lighted up.

"Cousins? Oh! Wow, I never became friends with two people at once, **AND** have them be cousins all at once!" She looked up to the sky, as stars were shown in her eyes. Yuki and Kyo just looked at each other with confusion.

"Uh.... Right..." Said Kyo, "So, do you want to help us with our castle? We are almost done!" Kyo spoke with enthusiasm.

"Sure! I will get the bucket!" Tohru began walking, but Yuki saw how Tohru was going to trip over the sand castle.

"Miss Tohru! Watch ou-"Before Yuki could move, Tohru had tripped over the bucket, and landed on top of Yuki. Kyoko was already aware of the following that may happen. But, Kazuma had feared what mayhem may come out of it. Kyo had run into the smoke to try to get Yuki, but then he bumped into Tohru, and **poof**!

Bada ba... Yup! Da-Chan reporting for duty! That was the end of introduction, part 1. Like it so far? Don't worry, the next chapter will come out... soon... Yet, since I am nice, I will give you a preview of the next part.

And yes, this is my first fan-fic ever. I had this idea for when I was watching Fruits Basket, the anime, and when I was reading my friend's mangas of the FB They are so kawaii!!!

Anyways, here is the clip of the next chapter:

**Introduction – Part II:**

Akito, so mysterious, yet, his eyes, they were full of anger, full of pain.

"Why couldn't they invite me along with them, too?" The young voice spoke, it was already so mischievous. "I mean, I really would have wanted to built a sand castle as well... But, they will have to pay, not only them, but that girl... Tohru I think, her memory will be erased. I will watch Yuki suffer, and not only that, Kyo will get angry at Yuki. This will be good." Akito grinned, as he slowly thought out his plan of destruction. But, why exactly was he always acting so... mean?

Don't forget! RR please! Thanks so much for reading my story. Peace up and out. -

**Next introduction coming out soon**

Don't forget! RR so I know that you like the story so far!


	2. Intro part two

**And there she came...**

**Introduction – Part II:**

**Sadly, I do not own Fruits Basket, and I do not own Kyo... though, I own this story... Sort of.... Just don't steal this story line mmmk?**

**Note:_ Some scenes from the Fruits Basket anime have been either re-worded, or straightly taken out from the anime, all dialog taken from the anime belongs to whomever copyrighted it._**

**Flashback:**

"Miss Tohru! Watch ou-"Before Yuki could move, Tohru had tripped over the bucket, and landed on top of Yuki. Kyoko was already aware of the following that may happen. But, Kazuma had feared what mayhem may come out of it. Kyo had run into the smoke to try to get Yuki, but then he bumped into Tohru, and **poof**!

**End Flashback:**

Almost instantly, a poof of purple and orange came out. Kazuma and Kyoko rushed over, and Tohru was on the sand, coughing. Once the smoke cleared up, she looked around.

"Yuki? Kyo? Where are you two?" Kazuma had picked up Kyo, while Kyoko had picked up Yuki. Before the smoke cleared up, they took the clothes lying around.

"Mommy, where did Yuki and Kyo go? They don't like me do they?" Tohru began to cry slightly. Yuki and Kyo were in the arms of Kazuma and Kyoko. They had taken the forms of animals, Yuki as a rat, and Kyo as a cat. They both looked at each other, and wished they could tell Tohru.

"It's ok Tohru, look at what I found." Kyoko had grabbed Kyo out of Kazuma's arms, so that she could embrace them, in order to stop them transforming back for quite some time. Tohru looked up at the rat and the cat, and she began wiping away her tears with her sleeves.

"Oh, they're so cute!" She began to pet Kyo, and she took Yuki into her own arms to hug him. Kyo purred every time Tohru had pet him, and Yuki had hugged her finger.

"We should give them back to Kazuma, Tohru." Kyoko spoke calmly as she looked over to Kazuma. Tohru's eyes filled with sorrow.

"Awwww, well... Mister Kazuma sir... do you think you can tell Kyo and Yuki, that is if they even care, that I will miss them, and thanks for being friends to me... for a little while at least." Tears began to fill in Tohru's eyes, and she clinged to her mother once again. Kyoko gave Yuki and Kyo back to Kazuma. Both of them looked over to Tohru. Yuki whispered '**I'm right here Tohru!**', although, Tohru could not hear as her tears fell silently. Kyo looked away, and towards the side.

Kazuma had rushed them behind the bush, and they transformed back, just like that. They quickly put their clothes on, and came out from the bush. Kyo tugged on Kazuma's robe.

"Will we ever see her again?" Kyo's eyes were pleading for a yes. Kazuma sighed.

"I don't know Kyo. Yuki, Kyo, maybe we shouldn't tell Akito about this."

Both Kyo and Yuki looked at each other.

"Is something wrong with Akito? Why shouldn't we tell him?" Yuki looked up at Kazuma as they began walking.

"Some things are best left as a mystery..." Kazuma replied.

Yet, little did the five of them know, Akito was behind a tree, watching the whole rendezvous with Tohru and Kyoko Honda.

_**Somewhere behind the trees**_

Akito, so mysterious, yet, his eyes, they were full of anger, full of pain.

"Why couldn't they invite me along with them, too?" The young voice spoke, it was already so mischievous. "I mean, I really would have wanted to built a sand castle as well... But, they will have to pay, not only them, but that girl... Tohru I think, her memory will be erased. I will watch Yuki suffer, and not only that, Kyo will get angry at Yuki. This will be good." Akito grinned, as he slowly thought out his plan of destruction. But, why exactly was he always acting so... mean?

Tohru walked home holding her mother's hands. She was still crying, but not so much where she wanted her mother to tell. Yet, Kyoko still knew.

"Don't worry Tohru, they want to be your friend. Why wouldn't they?" Kyoko ended up hugging Tohru right before they got to the door of their house.

"But, mommy, why would they disappear like that? They ran off because they don't like me." A new batch of tears came streaming down Tohru's face. Kyoko let go of Tohru and opened the door. Tohru walked in and laid on the couch. She took a pink blanket, and wrapped it around her. Kyoko slowly closed the door, and watched her daughter cry. She knew something was wrong, besides the fact that she thought Kyo and Yuki didn't like her. No, if only Kyoko could tell Tohru the curse of the zodiac. Yet, then another idea came to her head.

Slowly, Kyoko began to walk towards Tohru, trying not to make a sound that would bother her. Kyoko sat at the edge of the couch, and began telling a story. Kyoko knew of Akito, and what may happen afterwards, so, she decided to have Tohru understand what may happen in the future, in another way.

"A long long time ago, God decided to invite the animals to a banquet. When the rat heard about this, he decided to play a trick on his neighbor, the cat. The rat had told the cat that the banquet was the day **after** the real banquet date," Tohru had sat up on the couch, listening to her mother's story, "Now, as the banquet date arrived, twelve animals had lined up to speak to God, and the rat was first in line. While the banquet was going on, the cat was sleeping, dreaming of a party that would never come. Of course, the cat had heard of what had went on, and the cat was quite mad. The cat was angry at the rat, and now, they are enemies for quite a lot of things. Maybe, the cat will one day have a friend." Tohru began crying. "Oh, Tohru what's wrong?" Tohru stood up.

"I know, that I will be a cat, I will not be a dog just because I was born in the year of the dog!" Her mother laughed.

"I see we have a year of the cat fan club now?" Her mother said, Tohru grinned, "I will be the first to join it!" She was jumping up and down, and talking about all the ideas about if she ever met the cat. Her mother thought, 'I know you will meet Kyo again, some day.'

_**The next day:**_

"I wish to see Kyo and Yuki... now." Akito said to Hatori. Hatori looked up to Akito at his desk.

"Why would you like to see Kyo and Yuki?" Hatori had asked. As Hatori asked, he soon regretted it.

Akito's young voice began to yell, "**I SAID I WANT TO SEE THEM! DO YOU HEAR ME?**" Hatori was struck by confusion.

"Yes Akito, I will be on my way of getting them." Replied Hatori, yet, Akito was laughing.

"Good.... Good Hatori." And as Akito finished his sentence, Hatori stood up and left.

_**Ten minutes later:**_

Yuki and Kyo had found Akito sitting by his window in his room. They had not come into his room a lot, yet, they were both quite nervous. Both Yuki and Kyo has sat down on their knees, waiting for Akito to do something.

The room was silent, and finally, after five minutes of waiting, Akito had spoken.

"Do you know why I called you here... Yuki and Kyo?" The eerie voice had echoed among the room. Yuki flinched, Kyo was nervous, "Well, do you?" Kyo had opened his mouth to speak.

"No, I don't know." Kyo had looked over to Yuki, and they had made eye contact. Within Kyo's eyes, there was a message being brought to Yuki's. "He's onto us, and meeting Tohru." Yuki looked at Kyo, staring him in the eye, receiving the message. He had known why they were called down alright, and Kyo turned around.

_**Flashback:**_

_"Yuki how was your day at the park with Kyo?" Akito spoke as if he had seen nothing, absolutely nothing at all._

_"It was great Akito! We met a girl name Tohru, I think I am starting to like her. But, you know, we are only friends right now. Although, I made her cry, because of the curse, and whatnot, she bumped into me, and I transformed. She doesn't know a thing about the curse though. She thinks that Kyo and I do not like her at all now." Yuki was not aware of how evil Akito can get, no, Yuki thought Akito was his friend._

_"Well Yuki, don't worry, you will see her, soon." Akito had a smirk form his lips._

_"Really Akito? How do you know?! I really would like to see her again!" Yuki was delighted with joy by now, but oh the possibilities would come out by Akito knowing what went on, and how he felt about Tohru._

_"Believe me, you will see her." Spoke Akito, he smiled, "And, maybe I will get to meet her too?" Yuki smiled._

_"I think she would like you a lot Akito." And that was how Yuki ended his visit with Akito._

_**End flashback**_

Yuki yelped.

"Really Kyo, you don't know why at all? Well, I think Yuki knows of course." Akito spoke slyly. Kyo flicked his head at Yuki, anger formed in his eyes.

"A-are you talking about..." Yuki stuttered.

"Yes, I am talking about your get together with Tohru." Akito grinned. By now, Kyo was quite angry. He knew how Akito is the head of the family, so he also knew of what power could come from him, and what anger, and pain will come through with him.

"B-but, what will you d-d-do Akito?" Akito grinned slyly, while Yuki was nearly ready to cry. He didn't want to lose Tohru. Not yet at least.

"Why do you want to be friends with Tohru Yuki? Don't you think she'd hate you for being cursed? Yes, she'd hate you so much, only because who would want to be friends with a **_rat_**...?" Akito's voice grew louder, as anger spat out, so did phrases that truly hurt Yuki. Yuki had drawn in a quick breath, quite hurt from that comment. He didn't think that people would actually hate him for being cursed by the spirit of the rat.

"THAT'S ENOUGH AKITO!" Kyo yelled. He stood up facing Akito. Although, Akito was not a bit intimidated by Kyo at all, instead, he pushed Kyo to the ground.

"I will make you regret befriending Tohru Honda." On queue, Tohru went into the room. Kyo looked up, and Yuki looked towards the door.

"Yuki! Kyo! I thought I wouldn't see you again!" Tohru smiled. Her mother followed behind her.

"Hello Akito, how are you doin-"Kyoko began talking to Akito, until she saw Kyo to the ground. "KYO! Are you ok? Are you hurt at all?" She rushed over to him, trying to get Kyo sitting back up."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE TOHRU? AND YOUR MOTHER AS WELL?!" Tohru stepped back a few steps, withdrawn by Akito's booming voice.

"I-I... I was trying to talk to Kyo and Yuki, and the man name Hatori, he said you might've wanted to see me...?" Tohru stuttered. Yuki glanced over to her.

_**Flashback:**_

"Yuki, would you take me to the park with you, next time you go? It would be nice if we could become closer friends." Akito smiled. He longed to step out of the house, with actual friends. And, Yuki was not that younger, neither was Kyo.

"Well Akito, Kyo might come with me next time I go, so you are welcomed to come if you want!" Yuki smiled.

"Ok, well, don't go without me Yuki!" Akito was excited to go. He didn't want to be withdrawn into a room for the rest of his short life.

"I promise I won't Akito." Yuki put a right hand over his heart.

_**End flashback**_

Yuki sighed. "Oh no.... I forgot about that promise..." Yuki muttered under his breath. He knew he did something wrong, by forgetting to tell Akito about the day and time they went to the park. Obviously, Akito must've planned this all last night...

"Hmmm, you are right Tohru. I did probably want to talk to you after all..." Akito grinned. "HATORI! Come here!" Quickly Hatori rushed into the room. "Yes Akito?" Asked Hatori. "I want you to erase this girl's memory, and her mother's, too."

Yuki and Kyo's eyes widened, not only with hurt, and pain, but with anger. Anger towards Akito and his dirty tricks, and Kyo was mad at Yuki for telling Akito anything at all.

Kyoko on the other hand, she stood up, walking towards Akito.

"You may erase our memories now, but if our will is strong, we will remember one day."

And just like that, Tohru and Kyoko had their memories erased, right in front of Yuki and Kyo.

Hatori didn't want to erase their memories, but it had to be done, they were Akito's orders, and although he is young, everyone must obey the head of the family. It was like an unwritten law to the Sohma family.

Yet, Akito's terror didn't end there. Yuki was brought to a small, dark room.

"You think you can go against me, and not pay the price?!?! slash" Akito whipped Yuki fairly hard.

"Stop it Akito, Stop it stop it stop it!" Yuki kneeled against the corner, knees up to his face, as his arms held onto his knees. His head bent low, and he cried. 'This is all because I forgot to tell Akito about going to the playground?' Yuki thought, his mind was filled with shame. Ever since then, he was terrified of getting close to anyone. He was withdrawn from the crowd. And, he tried to get away from the Sohma household. Plus, Kyo and Yuki always got in fights.

"Ugh, it's disgusting. The cat in it's true form." Akito had taken Kyo's beads, and Kyo had transformed. Just... like... that...

And, eight years later, early in the morning, Tohru Honda is walking through the woods, a couple weeks after the death of her mother. She lived in a tent within the woods, and while walking to school, she stopped by a house she hadn't seen before. She saw before her the zodiac figurines.

"Wow Mom, did you know there was a house here? And look at those zodiac figurines!"  
"My my, do my eyes deceive me, or is there a strange young girl in front of my house?"

And then, Yuki had saw her again, he had seen Tohru Honda near him once again.

**Hehe, and that is the last part of the introduction. Da-Chan is so smart! Hehehe. So, I will start working on the first real chapter... soon. Don't worry, I am not one of those people who take months to update two chapters! Hahahaha. Da-Chan over and out.**

Don't forget! RR so I know that you like the story so far!


	3. Chapter One

And there she came

Chapter One

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket **or** Kyo Sohma :( How sad..._

_Note: **Scenes may have been taken out from the Fruits Basket anime, some wordings in this FF do not belong to me, but they belong to whomever copyrighted it.**_

_And enjoy the first ever actual chapter of And there she came!_

"It's been a while since I moved in with the Sohmas, right mom?" Tohru looked at her mother's picture. "So mom, how has it been up there? I miss you so much. I think you'd like Yuki and Kyo if you ever met them..." Her eyes drifted off and towards her window. "If...." She said quietly. For some reason, the thought of Kyoko meeting Yuki and Kyo seemed so true, as if it had happened before. "Mom, Kyo and Yuki, they mean so much to me. They protect me so much, I am just so thankful I don't live in that tent anymore. And I am so thankful they let me stay here, even after Grandpa's place got fixed. I am just so... glad... But, when I first came, Yuki and Kyo were arguing so much, it was like they couldn't stop!" She looked out the window, where Kyo was practicing his karate. "Sometimes, I wonder why they started fighting in the first place. I remember you telling me the zodiac story. Is it really true? I mean the story about the zodiac." Tohru stepped out to the balcony of her room, and she looked up to the sky. She was watching every movement of the birds flying away, and listening to their precious music. Kyo stopped, and looked up at Tohru.

"_Won't you ever remember that fateful day we first met, Tohru...."_ Kyo sighed as he thought of the day. _**mwahaha** I am the oldest out of all. I command you to bow down to me!_ "_I remember how foolish you were Tohru, and how you just wanted to fit in._"

While Tohru was looking at the sky, she felt a lingering stare her way. She looked down at Kyo, and he blushed. Tohru waved, she tilted her head, grinning. She was waving like that little girl Kyo remembered, the girl who was so lost in her dreams.

"Mom," Tohru started once again to her mom, "Will I ever feel complete? I feel like a part of me is missing, like a part of my childhood vanished. Is it just because dad died when I was so young?" Tohru looked down at her mother's picture, she held it in her hand, the picture was just so precious to her.

Kyo on the other hand, he wiped his face with his towel around his neck, and ran inside, and up to the roof. He just wanted Tohru to remember them, and maybe, all peace would be settled.

Then again, it was that damned rats fault anyways.

Or so Kyo thought. Was it really?

**_At school:_**

Once again, Yuki was mobbed by the **'Prince Yuki fan club'**. Why the club started? He would never know... Or would he?

It was another day at school, once in a while, there were changes here and there, of course, but, this time, Tohru had another unlucky visit from the PYFC.

"Tohru Honda!" Tohru flicked her head towards Minami. "Oh! Hello Minami!" Tohru had bowed. '_Oh no... here we go again..._' Tohru never acted rude, but sometimes, she was scared, and she was always wondering why the fan club girls had to go after her. "Tohru! Why are you always with Yuki... STILL?!" Tohru sighed. She couldn't exactly tell them that she was living with the Sohmas. They'd have a cow... literally! "Uh... well..." Tohru stuttered.

"Hey!" Quickly, Minami turned her head. Her face gathered up in fear. "Oh hello Uo!" Tohru grinned at her blonde headed friend. And behind her, was the electric waved friend. "And Hana! Hello to you too!" Minami looked at Uo and Hana, and quickly ran away.

"I wonder why the other two weren't out behind her this time..." Said Hana. Her face was so blank. "Heh, who knows..." Uo replied. And Tohru just stood there, with a dazed smile. "_Why are they always out to get me?_" She sighed and then bowed. "Well, I have to get to work now! Bye!" Hana frowned. "Already Tohru?" Tohru nodded. "I'm sorry Hana, maybe we can do something this weekend! Bye!" Uo looked over at Hana. "Bye Tohru..."

Tohru was walking in a speed walk pace, and then, she turned the corner, almost bumping into Yuki.

"Oh! Miss Honda! I was looking for you!" Tohru looked up at Yuki, confused. "Ehhh....? Well... I have to go to work soon Yuki... I should be on my way now." Yuki frowned. "Ok Tohru... I'll tell you later." Tohru looked back at Yuki, "Well, maybe it is really important... So, maybe I could listen?" Yuki looked at Tohru and smiled, "No, it's fine Miss Honda, I will just pick you up at work later." Tohru's eyes grew wide, "Oh! You don't have to! I don't want you to go through all that trouble over me!" Yuki smiled, "It's fine, don't worry, anyways, you should go off to work now." Tohru smiled and bowed, then she ran off.

Later that day, Tohru was awfully tired. She had overstressed herself once again, "Oh no... Valentines Day is coming up... I need to get the chocolates soon, but, then again, I worked almost enough money to buy everyone chocolates! I'll get some for Kagura... Hatori... Yuki, Kyo and Shigure of course, Momiji, and Haru... Hmmm... Should I get some for Akito? Just to be polite... Oh... well I don't really know him, but maybe I should, but, I just won't tell anyone. They might get nervous, but everyone deserves a little love on Valentines Day!" Tohru stood up and looked out the window. "Mom, I really wish you were here right now..." Then, the door opened. A man stood by the door. "Hey! When are you going to finish cleaning this room? People do need to walk around here you know!" Tohru flicked her head towards the man, and she began bowing over and over to him. "I'm sorry! I will get straight to work, Sir!" And right then, she began running around the room, carefully cleaning the room, yet rushing at the same time, to do so much work to earn about enough money for the chocolates.

By the end of the day, she was so tired, that she dozed off. And, in the locker room, after Tohru had changed back into her school uniform and gotten her material, she had fallen asleep on the bench. One of the older ladies had walked in, and she saw Tohru fast asleep. "Oh... my," she chuckled, "Tohru honey, wake up." She shook Tohru slightly, yet, she was totally conked out. "Oh dear, maybe I should call someone, it is still a little early for her actual time to leave..." The lady walked out and towards the phone. She dialed some numbers, and then the phone rang. "Shigure? Hi! Do you mind sending one of those boys over? Tohru has fallen asleep over here, she's been working so hard, I could only imagine someone not falling asleep after all the work she's put up!" The lady and Shigure chatted for a couple more minutes, and then Shigure looked around the room.

"Kyo? Yuki?" Kyo got a reply, as Kyo walked down the stairs. "That damned rat took a walk to his 'secret' base, I don't know why he calls it a _secret base_ when it isn't much of a secret." Shigure shook his head at Kyo's remark.

"Anyhow, Kyo, Tohru has fallen asleep at her work, do you mind picking her up?" Kyo looked at Shigure with concern, "Is she ok? I mean, really? Because, what if I can't wake her up? What if I transform on the way home then...?" Shigure frowned, "Well, that is a chance we have to take then..."

But, by then, Kyo had already walked out the door, picking up Tohru.

_**Ten Minutes Later:**_

Kyo had walked into the Sohma building. "It's been a really long time since I've been here... I haven't been here since..." Kyo trailed off.... "I was friends with Yuki..." He murmured. It's been a while since Yuki and Kyo had a **_real_** civilized chat together. Ever since Tohru's memory was taken away that day, Kyo hated Yuki, he blamed Yuki. Kyo wondered if it was wrong of him to blame Yuki for everything, but, somehow, Kyo felt that Yuki understood why. Although, they were also always compared to each other, maybe it was because of the Zodiac legend. And maybe, they weren't meant to be friends with each other after all.

"Oh Kyo!" One of the ladies called him. Kyo turned his head, looking around. "Tohru's in here dear, just go ahead, and you can take her away, bridal style." Kyo raised an eyebrow. '_Bridal style?_"

"Uh... Ok, thanks lady." And Kyo walked into the room. Tohru seemed totally dazed. Kyo didn't want to wake her up, if he did, then she might've collapsed anyways. So, he had to take his chances, and carry her.

Kyo carried Tohru away, and out of the building, bridal style. It was funny actually, Tohru was in Kyo's arms, and her bag was on her stomach.

But, Yuki on the other hand, he was on his way of picking up Tohru, and he was walking through the woods taking his time.

Tohru stirred in Kyo's arm. Kyo froze as Tohru stretched out her arm, and embraced Kyo. Right then, an orange **poof** came out.

**Da-Chan here! Bwahaha, so now the first official chapter is finished.**

**I'm sorry the story isn't as good. I am still getting towards it though. The story is sucking pretty bad right now. I am tres sorry.**

**Although, I hope you like the story so far....**

**Now that you read the story, all you have to do is review the story!**

**Hehehe.**

**To the review...er... lol**

**Skiy**: Interesting name! Quite unique! Anyways, I am glad you like the introduction, thanks for reading the story, I'm glad SOMEONE read it...

**In chapter two**:

So much mayhem comes out of Tohru falling asleep at work! Meanwhile, Shigure is acting as his usual ways. Does he ever have an off day?

Tohru finally buys his chocolates too! But, who are these chocolates from that she gets in her locker?

Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter Two

And there she came

Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer:** Blah... I don't own Fruits Basket OR Kyo! –sniff- I DO however own this originality of a Fruits basket ficcay _

_Note: **Scenes may have been taken out from the Fruits Basket anime, some wordings in this FF do not belong to me, but they belong to whomever copyrighted it.**_

**Flashback**

Tohru stirred in Kyo's arm. Kyo froze as Tohru stretched out her arm, and embraced Kyo. Right then, an orange **poof** came out.

**End Flashback**

Ahead of Yuki, he saw a puff of orange smoke. Tohru was laying on the ground, a bit unconscious, while Kyo, well, lets just say he was freaking out.

"Oh no! Oh no oh no oh no oh no! What am I supposed to do?! Ahhhhhh!" Kyo began to scream. He was panicking. "How am I supposed to carry her no-"

"You stupid cat, what did you do now?" Yuki didn't have the happiest face on. He was glaring at Kyo. "None of your damn business you damn rat. What are you doing here? Did Shigure send you or something?" Yuki rolled his eyes.

"I came to pick up Miss Honda you stupid cat. Not that it's any of _your_ business. But, you got to her first." Yuki was almost starting to yell at Kyo, as Kyo was to Yuki. But, before Kyo got to reply to Yuki, Tohru began stirring again, and slowly, she sat up. She looked to her right, and saw Yuki, then she saw Kyo, the orange cat.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry Kyo! I turned you into a cat! I'm so stupid! I can't believe I did thi-"**poof**! The next thing they all know, Tohru was screaming. She was turning her back towards Kyo, and her hands were covering her eyes.

Kyo on the other hand, he grabbed his clothes, and ran behind a tree to change.

"I'm sorry... It's my fault. I was unconscious, and then Kyo probably went to pick me up... Then, I probably turned him into a cat. I am so sor-"

"Sheesh, you can stop apologizing you know. Everyone makes mistakes, and everyone needs to sleep sometimes. You are no exception." Kyo walked back from behind the tree. Yuki on the other hand, he rolled his eyes.

"Well, you stupid cat, apologizing would be something you should start doing anyways." Yuki just turned his head away from the site of Kyo.

"You damn rat! What did you say?" Kyo ran right in front of Yuki's face. Yuki on the other hand, he was walking away.

"You definitely heard what I said stupid cat."

Tohru just sat there, confused. So, she grabbed her bag, and then began walking behind them. The cat and mouse were arguing all the way home.

As they got closer to the door of their house, they saw Shigure, just waiting there.

"Ah! Welcome back you three. And Tohru, how are you? I heard how you fell asleep at your work. You must've been working hard, we were worried sick about you!" Shigure grinned. Tohru on the other hand was blushing a bright red. "Oh... you were worried about me? Don't worry! I'm fine! I was just trying to work hard to get..." Tohru stopped herself.

"Uhh... to get what Tohru? A precious gift for your husband to be?" Shigure laughed. Yuki and Kyo were glaring at Shigure. "Who knows who our Tohru will fall in love with. Will it be one of you two?" By then, Kyo was about ready to burst. "Oh... um... I don't... ehh..." Tohru only made muffled sounds. She was quite embarrassed.

"Aww Tohru, why so embarrassed? Who knows, you will get kissed soon, and then you will go off having s-"Next thing that happened, Shigure was on the ground as a fist came wailing down at Shigure. "**YOU SICK BASTARD!**" Kyo walked off and onto the roof. Yuki just looked down at the man with his **hentai** ways.

"Eeek... why me?" Shigure whimpered. Yuki just rolled his eyes. Tohru stood there with a clumsy smile on her face. She bowed. "Excuse me, but I am going to head off to my room, I really am tired right now. Good night!" And just like that, Tohru went up the stairs.

Yuki looked at the stairs Tohru went up, and slowly went walking up the stairs as well. "_But, I needed to tell you something. I am sure you remember that day at the playground by now..._" So Yuki thought...

_**On Valentines Day**_

"Ahh... Mom, I finally bought the Valentines Chocolates for everyone! I hope they like it! I mean, what if they don't? Oh... well, I guess I could cook them something they like then. But, Mom! I don't have enough money for the monthly due of the class trip. Uh oh... Maybe I can make it up? Or... Maybe I could work even **_harder_** to get the money! Yeah! That works!" She grinned, and looked down at her brown bags of chocolates. She took two boxes of chocolates, one for Uo, and one for Hana. "There! All settled now!" Tohru hid the bag of chocolates, and went downstairs. Kyo and Yuki were waiting for her, although, they were waiting in the strangest way. Whoever knew that people could wait for someone, and argue at someone else at the same exact time!  
  
"_Can't they ever be in the same room and not fight? I wonder why they started fighting...?_" All of a sudden, Tohru got a dialogue in her head. "**_It's all your fault!_**" "_Huh? That sounded like Kyo's voice... but younger... wow, maybe I do need more sleep after all..._" And just like that, Tohru walked out the door, with Yuki and Kyo arguing once again behind her.

_**At school**_

Tohru was walking in the hallway, Yuki, Uo, and Hana all went to Yuki's locker. They all had a theory about the chocolate that would be in Yuki's locker. He wondered why Uo and Hana thought that chocolates would be flying out of his lockers. But, when they opened it, only one box of chocolate was there. Hana had officially decided that there were crazy coo coo chicks in the school. Tohru just laughed nervously, and bowed, running off to go to her own locker.

It took a while for her to walk to her locker, and then, it was now time to try the lock. Tohru had tried countless amount of times to open her lock on her locker, but, it wouldn't open. "Why isn't it opening?" Tohru sighed. "Do you need help Tohru?" Tohru looked up to see someone, but quickly, he turned his face, and worked the locker combination, and ran off. All Tohru could see, was the back of his baseball cap. "How did he... know my locker combination.....?" Tohru's eyes trailed away from the boy, and saw a bag of chocolates. "Did he put them there.......?"

**Ka-Poof! Da-Chan ish done with the second (yet short) chapter! Whooties! Anyways, I am going to try to update two chapters at a time or so. So you have more to read, and won't rant at me for not updating...**

**Anyways, sorry for this chapter is sort of short... I shall leave thou readers to be confused...**

**But then again, it isn't like there are a lot of people reading my stories anyways. Heh...**

**Blah... So please review the stories peoples!**

By the way...

**Hentai** means pervert in Japanese.

**Within Chapters Three and Four:**

Tohru pays everyone a visit by giving out her chocolates. She even pays Akito a visit.

Will all heck run lose by her visit with Akito?  
  
Tune in next time!

**Anyways, so, I have been borrowing my friend's mangas of DNAngel. (Thank you Neko-Chan!) I totally love it. I can't believe the 5th volume doesn't come out until _DECEMBER!_ I am sort of irked by that bit of fact. Heh heh....**

**Anyways, I am going to go off watching Marmalade Boy now.**

**Da-Chan over and out.**


	5. Chapter Three

**And there she came**

Chapter Three

_**Disclaimer:** No Kyo... No Fruits Basket... Yes I own this idea for the ficc-ay _

_Note: **Scenes may have been taken out from the Fruits Basket anime, some wordings in this FF do not belong to me, but they belong to whomever copyrighted it.**_

**Flashback**

"Do you need help Tohru?" Tohru looked up to see someone, but quickly, he turned his face, and worked the locker combination, and ran off. All Tohru could see, was the back of his baseball cap. "How did he... know my locker combination.....?" Tohru's eyes trailed away from the boy, and saw a bag of chocolates. "Did he put them there.......?"

**End Flashback**

Tohru was staring blankly at the bag of chocolates within her locker. Meanwhile, Kyo was walking by. He held a hat in his hand. Tohru heard footsteps and turned around, seeing the cursed cat in front of her. "Oh! Hi Kyo!" She took the confused look off her face, and grinned at Kyo.

"Hey." Kyo said back. Tohru looked down in Kyo's hands, and she saw the hat. '_Hey! That's the hat that the boy was wearing.... Is Kyo..._' Tohru looked back up at Kyo, with the same confused face. Kyo looked down at the hat, and had a nervous smirk on. "Kyo, where did you get the hat...?" Kyo thought for a second '_Well... The hat is mine, since I was just here... I knew I should have put the hat somewhere..._' "Oh... well... the hat... I found it on the floor, with a boy running off. The hat went flying as he ran..." Kyo let out a sigh of relief. '_Good story Kyo! That will surely bring Tohru off guard. I can't tell her the chocolates were from me..._' Tohru looked at Kyo for a second, then sighed.

"Ok Kyo, well, do you know what the person looked like? He gave me a bag of chocolates. I really would like to thank him, no one needs to give me anything. And, I surely don't deserve these chocolates. Maybe he should give them to someone else?" Tohru smiled, while Kyo frowned.   
  
"Geesh, whoever gave you the chocolates obviously like you!" Tohru looked at Kyo and blushed. "Like me? Why would anyone _like **me**?_" Kyo playfully slapped Tohru's head lightly, "A lot of people like you y'know. Maybe you just don't realize it because so many people care for you anyways... And I... " Kyo stopped. '_What the hell am I saying right now..._?' "I mean... well... and... you care so much about them back." Kyo smiled.

'_Wow... I haven't really seen Kyo's smile... But, when I do, it makes me feel happy. I think I accomplished something else mom..._' Tohru smiled back, "Whatever you say Kyo. We should go to class now."

Together they left to go to class. Yuki on the other hand, was watching the two talk together the whole time. "It was Kyo. Miss Honda, Kyo left you those chocolates." Yuki walked away, holding the bag of chocolates he was going to give Tohru himself. "I guess I will give them to her at home later..." And slowly, he walked to class alone.

Once they got to class, Tohru gave Uo and Hana the chocolates. "Awww, Tohru, I still owe you from last year!" Uo smiled as she thanked Tohru. "Why thank you Tohru, what would you like in return?" Tohru stepped back shaking her hands. "I don't want anything at all, those are for being such great friends to me." Tohru smiled.

Kyo was sitting at his desk, doodling in his notebook. Then, a girl came up. "Here you go Kyo-Kyo." Kyo looked up, seeing a girl with chocolates. His mind went blank. "Wait... since today's Valentines Day then that means...." He stood up. "I'm going home. Wait, home isn't safe either." The Yuki, Tohru, and the girl looked at him. "I know! I'll take a journey!" And right then, Kyo ran off.

Once he got outside, he stopped. "Oh no..." He whispered. Ahead of him, he saw Kagura. Slowly she turned to him, and slowly Kyo stepped back, and then Kagura began chasing Kyo.

Yuki and Tohru stood next to each other by the window. "For some reason, I don't think Kyo is happy to see Kagura." Tohru had a nervous smile as she spoke. "He's not." Yuki just said plain out and straight.

_**At the house...**_

Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Kagura were all gathered around the table, with their legs underneath the blanket.

"So Kagura, what brings you here?" Shigure smiled. Kyo was facing his back towards Kagura. While Yuki was just sitting there. "Well, today's Valentines Day! A day for all lovers to come together!" Kyo muttered.

"You aren't going to find any lover here." Shigure sighed. "Kyo, be nice. I don't want the house to be... you know... ruined." "Ehhhh...."

"So, did you give him any chocolates?" Kagura sighed. She said in a sad tone, "Yeah, but he won't take it from me." Kagura brought out a giant chocolate heart in a plastic box. "A chocolate heart, stuffed full of my love! All for you Kyo!" Kyo sighed.

"I don't want it!" Kyo replied. Kagura brought out the bad side of herself, "Shut up and just eat it." "No!!!" Tohru was standing by the door. "I said eat it!" "No!!" "EAT!" "I said no and I mean no women!" Kagura was on top of Kyo now, while he was stuck on the floor. "I don't eat that sugary crap y'know..."  
  
Tohru frowned. "Oh, does that mean you don't like chocolate?" Kyo spat out, "No, I hate chocolate."

Shigure looked over to Tohru, "Tohru, does that happen to be a bag of chocolate behind you?" Yuki instantly looked up over at Tohru. Kyo on the other hand, he was sighing, with his usual angry face. "Yeah it is! I just wanted to give everyone a little something. So, I got chocolate!" Tohru was smiling, then she looked over to Kyo, and she frowned. "But, I guess I should have asked everyone if they liked chocolate." She punched her head slightly. "Silly silly me." Kyo began growling.

"I'd like to have one Miss Honda." Yuki smiled. "Really?" Tohru walked over and gave Yuki one. "And one for you Shigure." "Aw for me? You know Tohru, you really are something." Tohru smiled. "And one for you too Kagura!" Kagura jumped up, there were sparkles forming in her eyes. "For me?" Kagura leaped over to Tohru and hugged her, "Thank you so much!"  
  
"And I have one for Haru, Momiji, Hatori..." Tohru left out Akito, she didn't want to worry everyone. "Wow, when you say everyone, you mean everyone." Yuki smiled. "Well... I still should have asked everyone if they liked chocolate..." Her energetic voice depleted. "I should have gotten something more masculine sounding." Shigure shook his head.

"You know, Kyo thinks he's being a man by rejecting chocolates. But really, he's being the opposite." Kyo thought for a second, '_Does that mean I'm a woman...?_' "To break a person's heart. It really doesn't go along the lines of being a man, no, a human being!" Tohru stepped back. Oh um... It's ok... really!"

Kyo stood up. "So, do I just have to eat it? **FINE! I'll eat it!**" And just like that, Kyo grabbed Kagura's chocolate heart, and began munching away like a maniac. Kagura was jumping up and down again, "Yay!" Once Kyo had stuffed most of it in his mouth, chocolate was all around his face.  
  
Tohru's eyes grew wide. "Uh... Kyo, are you ok?" Kyo was still chewing. And then he let out a hand to his side, telling Tohru he wanted her chocolate. Tohru smiled, and handed the chocolate over to Kyo.

Afterwards, Kagura left, telling Kyo how much she was glad how Yuki and Kyo were started to get along. "I'd be very happy, if that would come true.... bye bye." And like that, Kagura left with Shigure to go to the main house.

Tohru looked around as she slowly stepped outside. Then, she remembered how she hadn't told anyone she was going anywhere. So, she said, "Yuki, Kyo, I am going to go over Hana's right now, I haven't been to her house in so long!" Yuki came downstairs, "Do you want me to walk with you?" Tohru gave an uncertain smile, '_That can't happen, I am trying to go talk to Akito right now..._' Kyo walked down from his room and looked at Tohru, "So, you're leaving now?" Tohru nodded. "I will try to come back soon to make dinner!" Yuki smiled, "Take your time Miss Honda."

Kyo sighed and went up to the roof, while Yuki stayed by the door watching Tohru walk off, '_Miss Honda, where are you really going...?_'

Tohru turned around and went towards the route to the Main House, which luckily happened to be the route to Hana's as well. Kyo sat up on the roof, watching Tohru go. "Please come back.... Toh-"

"You stupid cat, do you always have to mope on the roof like that?" **(Darn, Yuki had to ruin the moment where Kyo was going to say Tohru's name.) **Yuki was talking to Kyo from the porch.

"Aghh... It's none of your business you damn rat!" Kyo spat out quickly. And then they were arguing again. Cat and mouse... sheesh the resemblance!

_**Meanwhile...**_

**-knock knock-** The door slid slightly. "Hari! Look at this! They're chocolates from me!" Shigure was sing talking. Then, Hatori slammed the door and turned his back towards it. Shigure had tears coming down his face, and slowly opened the door again. "Ahh... Don't hate me, they're from Tohru!" Kagura in the background was sing talking as well, "We brought chocolates!"

Hatori was just shaking his head. '_Idiot_.'

Akito sat down in his room, by the open doors to the courtyard. "Valentines Day, what a stupid 'holiday'. No one loves me anyways, so Valentines Day should just-"**knock knock** "Who is it now?!" Tohru was outside the door, she was slightly surprised by Akito's tone of voice. She took a breath. '_Mom, was I meant to do this? Should I do this? What will happen to me? I mean, the whole Sohma family seems so scared by him..._' "It's... It's Tohru Honda..." Tohru held the bag of chocolates behind her, cradled in the palm of her hands.

Akito looked up, surprised. "Tohru? Tohru Honda? What brings you here today?" He spoke slowly, in that chilling tone of voice. He got up, walked step by step, and towards the door to open it. As he opened the door, he saw a girl with long brown hair. She had eyes that light up any room. Once Tohru saw Akito, she quickly bowed down to him. "I um, I came to give you some chocolate." Akito's eyes grew wide, not because he was angry, but he was surprised.

"You came... to give me... chocolates?" He smiled, but happiness was not the only thing within his smile, so what else was it? "... Maybe you should come in, Miss Toh-ru Hon-da." Tohru put a nervous smile on her face.

'_I don't want to be rude, so I guess I could stay a little while longer...._' Tohru walked into Akito's room, and Akito slowly shut the door. The two of them were alone in a room together...

**Da-Chan here!  
  
That is the end of chapter 3. How do you like it?**

**DetroitRockCity:** I am so glad you like the ficc-ay! It makes me feel so good, even though I've only gotten two reviews, it is nice to know people like my story.

**Ahh, it took me forever just trying to write this chapter.**

**Although, it is hard to go update this story, because my dad doesn't want me to have internet on my computer anymore... long story. So a majority of the time I update on his computer, so please be patient. (For some reason, he put the internet in my computer again, I am taking advantage of it!)**

**So, I will work on the 4th chapter later.**

**What will happen to Tohru alone with Akito?  
  
Tune in next time!**


	6. Chapter Four

_**And there she came...**_

Chapter Four

**_Disclaimer: _**Ptch... No, I don't own Kyo... Nor do I own Fruits Basket **–obviously-**

_Note: **Scenes may have been taken out from the Fruits Basket anime, some wordings in this FF do not belong to me, but they belong to whomever copyrighted it.**_

**Flashback**

"You came... to give me... chocolates?" He smiled, but happiness was not the only thing within his smile, so what else was it? "... Maybe you should come in, Miss Toh-ru Hon-da." Tohru put a nervous smile on her face.

'_I don't want to be rude, so I guess I could stay a little while longer...._' Tohru walked into Akito's room, and Akito slowly shut the door. The two of them were alone in a room together...

**End Flashback**

Tohru kneeled down on the floor, with the bag of chocolates in her hands. They were in front of her, Tohru was just waiting until there was a good chance for her to give Akito the chocolates. _"Yuki! Kyo! I thought I wouldn't see you again!"_ Tohru looked around, "Huh?" Akito glanced over to Tohru.

"What did you say?" Akito's eyebrows rose. Tohru looked around. "Um... Did you hear that?" Akito walked over to Tohru, and bent down to look at her in the face. "What exactly did you hear?" Akito wondered. He remembered what Kyoko had said, "_You may erase our memories now, but if our will is strong, we will remember one day._"

Tohru looked to the right, and down to the floor, "I heard a young girl, she said 'Yuki... Kyo... I thought I wouldn't see you again....'? I think that was what I heard..." Akito's eyes grew wide with horror. '_No,'_ Akito thought, '_If she remembers, she'll hate me just like everyone else. I can't do... I can't have her... She can't remember this part... not the day when her memory was erased...!' _Akito stood up, stepping back a few.

Tohru raised her head, "Huh? Umm, Akito, is there something wrong? You know, that if you need to talk to someone, you can tell me. I mean, I know we don't know each other very well, but telling how you feel makes a lot of things feel so much easier to do." Akito focused his site on Tohru again, '_What is this feeling? Why do I feel so flustered all of a sudden...? No, I can't let her do this to me. What am I supposed to do?_' "I don't think I should talk right now, Miss Tohru Honda..."

Tohru placed the chocolates to the floor, and jumped up. "Oh I'm sorry!" Her hands were in front of her. She was shaking them as she talked. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I mean it, really! I am soooooo sorry!!!" Akito began laughing. Tohru stood there puzzled. "You can stop apologizing to me. I am fine." Tohru smiled. "Good. Oh!" Tohru bent down and grabbed the chocolates. "These are for you! I told you why I'm here, yet I never gave you my reason of item." Tohru paused. "Uh, that didn't make sense." Akito shrugged.

"Uh, you really didn't have to get me chocolates." Tohru looked at Akito's facial expression. She thought maybe he was thinking about how no one really liked him. "You know, my mom always said, that no matter what, everyone deserved a little love, and especially on Valentines Day, so here is a piece of love to you Akito." Tohru smiled, she talked so innocent. Akito on the other hand, he was in a daze. '_So, that's why everyone likes her so much...' _

'_HATORI! Come here!" Quickly Hatori rushed into the room. "Yes Akito?" Asked Hatori. "I want you to erase this girl's memory, and her mother's, too.'_ Tohru flinched. "Why am I hearing things? Did someone get their memory erased here?" Tohru spoke in a whisper, yet Akito still heard it. "Maybe you should go back now." Akito spoke slowly, he didn't want to think that Tohru might remember all the way. Tohru looked at Akito. "Oh, um, I'm sorry, I must've chosen a-"Akito had cut Tohru off. "If we ever talk again, we will act as if we never met today." Tohru's eyes were full of confusion. "Oh um uh..." "And, we will just act as if that was the first time we really got to talk to each other. Bye Miss Tohru." Tohru was confused. She slowly walked to the door, turned around, and bowed to Akito. "Then, I will see you when I see you Akito...." And then she walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Akito sat by his window, holding the bag of chocolates Tohru had given him. "So, is this how it feels..." His bird had flown through the window, and drank out of the bird bath, "To talk to her?" Suddenly, Akito had seen a whole new perspective of things, but everything won't stay different forever.

**And that's how the chapter ends....**

**Kidding! Heh, I know anyone who reads this will pretty much murder me. I am so glad that every time I update the story, ONE person reviews. Makes me wonder if my story is good or not... I wonder if I should continue...? Heh....**

**And, so far, do you think this story is a Kyoru, a Yukiru... or... an Akitoru...? o.O**

**Uh... I don't know about the Akitoru... But hey! It could be one sided love if you know what I mean...**

**Nope! You don't! Hahahahahahahaha.... ha... ha?**

**(Yesh, I ish crazeh)**

****

**_Later on that night_**:

Kyo was still up on the rooftop, thinking. "Where did she go earlier?" Tohru's head popped up, "Where do who go where Kyo?" Kyo jumped. "What the hell? Oh, it's only you." Tohru whimpered as she slowly stepped down the ladder.

"Oh, that didn't mean you have to go, I mean, if you want to go, you can, but, uh, well, you know." Tohru smiled as she began climbing again. She sat on the roof next to Kyo.

"So Kyo!" Tohru started, "Did you get any chocolates from anyone special?" Kyo smiled and reacted instantly, "Yeah, you." He gagged for a second '_Oh shit! Why did I just say that?!_' Tohru wasn't listening, "Wait, who did you say Kyo?" Kyo let out a sigh of relief. "Uh, no one really." He grinned. "But, thanks for the chocolates." Tohru grinned. "No problem! Everyone needs a little love in their life, that's what mom said. No matter how a person act, everyone needs something to love, and someone to love them. I miss my mom." Kyo sighed. Tohru looked up to the stars. She was thinking about the two things she heard.

"Hey Kyo..." She paused. "Yeah?" Asked Kyo. "Have you ever heard anyone say... 'Yuki... Kyo... I thought I wouldn't see you again....'...? I heard that earlier today while I was at... Hana's..." Kyo looked over to Tohru. "Did you really hear that at Hana's?" He asked. Yuki, was sitting on the porch under the roof. He was reading his book, when he heard Tohru say what she heard. He was smiling. '_She's finally starting to remember...'_ He thought. He was happy. Maybe the cure for Kyo and Yuki to be friends again, was through the likes of Tohru.

Tohru pursed her lips at Kyo's question. "Uh... Ok, then don't answer me." Tohru nodded. "Yeah, I was at Hana's when it happened." Kyo shrugged, and then he laid back on the roof. He was looking up at the stars, when a shooting star came by. All three of them, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru, saw it, and they all wished upon it. Both Yuki and Kyo wished '_I wish that Tohru would finally remember the past together..._' Tohru on the other hand, she wished '_I wish I knew where these voices were coming from..._'

"Well Kyo, it was nice talking to you, I should go to sleep now. Good night!" She sat up and smiled at Kyo. Kyo sighed, "Good night..."

As Tohru walked down the steps, Yuki was waiting for her at the bottom. "Hello Miss Honda!" Tohru looked over to Yuki, and fell off the steps. Yuki reached out to grab her, then **poof!**

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do anything! Clumsy me just missed a step, and then just like that, oh my gosh, I am so sorry Yuki!!!!" Tohru was bowing down to the now white rat. "Uh... It's ok Miss Honda, as long as you weren't hurt." Tohru looked up. "Oh..."  
  
Kyo looked over and down the roof to see what the commotion was about, "Damn rat..." He whispered. "I wonder if Tohru really knows..." He thought....

_**Somewhere among the main house...**_

Akito sat by his open door, looking out at the night sky. "Tohru Honda... what is it about you that makes me think? Is there more to life out there, other than me being trapped. Me an my short life... Will you be the one to save us after all?"

But, Akito's alter ego came out. "No! I won't let her do this. She will regret ever meeting us Sohmas..." Akito spat out harshly. Then, he thought over, "Yet, why can't I just accept her...? Maybe she will accept me as well..." And then, Akito drifted off to sleep.

**Whoa... Akito has an alter ego. O.o ...!**

**Well, that was how chapter four ended. I know, it sort of sucked. But, with school and everything, I don't have a lot of time to look for an inspiration. Heh. Silly me. Plus, I think I sort of rushed the ending. Urgh, I am SO sorry! I didn't want to rush it... But, I wanted to get up the next chapter for all my fans **

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I got 4 more reviews. Made me pretty happy when I went to my dad's computer **

**Tabbercat**: Hehe, well, the awaited chapter you couldn't wait for has finally come!

**Sabrina:** Well, I updated just like you asked. Don't worry, I won't fail you!

**Peanut Butter:**Ahhh Tohru and Akito in a room...?! Alone...?! Hmm... I wonder what happens afterwards BECAUSE of that meeting eh?

**DetroiRockCity**: Eeek! It's here it is here! So, now you know if it was bad or not

**Chapter five and probably six...**

**Tohru is furiously studying for her exams, and luckily, she has Yuki to help her study! Will Kyo get jealous?  
  
Then, Momiji surprises everyone with a White Day present! A trip to the Sohma spa! What will happen at the spa? Will Akito approve? Is he... jealous?!?! ... o.O**

**  
Tune in next time!**


	7. Chapter Five

_**And there she came...**_

Chapter Five

**_Disclaimer:_** No Kyo... No Fruits Basket, but of course, I own this story.

_Note: **Scenes may have been taken out from the Fruits Basket anime, some wordings in this FF do not belong to me, but they belong to whomever copyrighted it.**_

**So, in the middle of the last chapter, I was talking about whether this should be a Kyoru, Yukiru... Uh... Akitoru.... and so on. Maybe it should stay in the neutral zone too, where there aren't any serious love stuffs going on, but only like stuff on how everyone feels about Tohru.**

But, if you really want to have a certain ?x? pairing, then do tell me, maybe I will add it into my story! So PLEASE! Add your comments on what the pairing should be in the reviews. Help me make this story enjoyable for you to read, I need your help as well to make the story fully complete. It won't be complete without the help of the readers!

**_BTW!!! Warning!_ There is a bit of a spoiler in this chapter... so, if you have not read up to manga book 5 I believe, or watched all the anime episodes, and you do not wish to know yet, then do not read this chapter... I will give a flashback if you would like to skip to the next chapter. Because, the spoiler is only mentioned in this chapter to touch upon one of the character's feelings.**

**Flashback**

Suddenly, Akito had seen a whole new perspective of things, but everything won't stay different forever.

He was looking up at the stars, when a shooting star came by. All three of them, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru, saw it, and they all wished upon it. Both Yuki and Kyo wished '_I wish that Tohru would finally remember the past together..._' Tohru on the other hand, she wished '_I wish I knew where these voices were coming from..._'

But, Akito's alter ego came out. "No! I won't let her do this. She will regret ever meeting us Sohmas..." Akito spat out harshly. Then, he thought over, "Yet, why can't I just accept her...? Maybe she will accept me as well..." And then, Akito drifted off to sleep.

**End Flashback**

Tohru was down in the living room, flipping through the pages of her notebook. "Oh no! I totally skipped this subject! It will surely be on the exam!" Tohru squealed, and then she began driving all the notes in her head.

An hour later, Tohru was dizzy. "Uhh..." She was exhausted from the amount of effort she had put into trying to memorize all the information on what she thought might be on the quiz. Yuki came down the stairs. "Miss Honda, what are you doing down here so late?" Tohru flicked her head up. "Oh! I am just trying to study for the exam in a couple of days. I have been so caught up in work and everything else, that I haven't really had enough time to study, and I can't fail! I have a promise to keep!" Yuki smiled. "Well Miss Honda, I know all the subjects pretty well, would you like me to help you?"  
  
Tohru's eyes grew big, and she shook her head quickly. "Oh! No! I couldn't let you do that! You've already done so much for me! And, if I let you help me with my exam, well, that's practically giving me help!" Yuki stared at Tohru on that last part. '_Well, I did suggest help after all..._' A nervous **anime** sweat drop came down Yuki's head. Tohru began to continue, "And, I'd only be **_asking_** for it. I don't want to bother you at all." Yuki laughed. "But, Miss Honda, I am actually offering you help, so you wouldn't be asking for it at all. Please, let me help you." Yuki gave Tohru one of his pleading smiles. Tohru just sighed. "Well, if you insist."

After three hours of studying, Tohru began to understand the subjects better, even though Shigure was there the whole time, blabbing on and on about his stories. "Well, Miss Honda, maybe we should be getting some sleep. I can review with you again tomorrow night." Yuki smiled, he stood up, closing his textbooks and notebooks. Tohru stood up as well, holding all of her school supplies. "Thank you so much Yuki!" She bowed. "Good night Yuki! Good night Shigure!" Shigure smiled. "Ahh! So you didn't forget about me after all!" Yuki shook his head. He walked away saying to his older cousin, "Good night Shigure, and maybe you shouldn't write about something you'd regret...." Shigure had a sweat drop down his head. "Something I'd regret? What are you ever so talking about?" And then, the house went silent.

Once Yuki got up to his room, he slapped his forehead. "Agh! I forgot the real reason of why I wanted to talk to Miss Honda in the first place! It was so I could ask her about her memory!" Yuki sighed. "Oh well, I guess I'll have other chances. Although, I can't do it around Shigure... I don't think he knows... And he might go off telling Akito..." Yuki was talking quietly to himself. He shook his head and decided to change into his pajamas, then went to go to sleep.

Tohru was all ready and set to go to sleep, until she looked at the calendar. "Hm, it's March 12th already?" Tohru paused, pursing her lips together. "Has it really been that long since you died mom...?" Tohru walked to her window, looking out at the sky. What she didn't know was that Kyo was on the roof, and once he heard the window open, he began listening to what Tohru had to say.

"Mom, I don't know, but from the look in Yuki and Kyo's eyes, it's as if I knew them before. Do they know something about me I don't know?" Kyo sighed. '_Yeah, it is. But, I guess you don't know how your mom remembered us after all. And how your mom gave me a note. But, I guess I have to wait until you really get your memory back._' "Mom, I wish you were here with me. Maybe, you could help me, help me on why I've been feeling so lonely."  
  
Tohru leaned her body against the window sideways, she was leaning on the left side of her window, looking out the right. "Will I ever find out? Mom, it's been almost a year, and I have been so.... lost... What am I supposed to do without your guidance? All I can do, is remember what you taught me before... And it will only help my future..." Tohru sighed, and she walked to her bed. She tucked herself in, and slowly drifted off.

Yuki was outside the door listening to everything Tohru said. '_Miss Honda... I wish I could tell you. But, your mother really would like you to remember on your own..._' Yuki held a note in his hands. '_Maybe your mother's right..._' Yuki paused, '_Maybe Kyo and I **can** become friends again after all..._' Yuki paused again, '_Then again, we hate each other, so what's the point...?_' Yuki sighed and went back to his room.

Kyo on the other hand, he was slightly upset. "Damn it..." He said. "Why can't I just tell her?" Kyo had some anger in his eyes. "I just... want her to remember... is that so bad? And... would she be the one to accept me... in that..." Kyo cringed, "Hideous... form?"

_**Flashback**_

"_Ugh, it's disgusting. The cat in it's true form."_ Kyo stepped back, away from Akito. '_No..._' "Take him away!" Kyo looked up at Akito, one last time for the day, and ran. Kyo ran away, far far away from Akito...

_**End Flashback**_

Kyo sighed. "What the hell does he know anyways? How does he have any right to say what he should do to me after... I graduate..."Kyo sighed, and decided to stare up at the stars some more before heading back inside.

_**Inside Tohru's dreams...**_

"Awwww... Kyo! You got sand all over my clothes!" There was one boy with purple hair, he was laughing, yet complaining at the same time. He took a small shovel and began scooping some sand to pour on the orange-headed boy's pants, the one called Kyo.

"I'm sorry Yuki! It was an accident. Promise!" Kyo began to laugh, as he took the bucket and poured some more on the purple headed boy, Yuki. The two boys looked up from the sandbox, and they saw a lady, and a young girl with brown hair behind them.

**-Flash!-**

"Why do you want to be friends with Tohru, Yuki? Don't you think she'd hate you for being cursed? Yes, she'd hate you so much, only because who would want to be friends with a **_rat_**...?" The young voice of the head of the family spat out so quick. The purple headed boy withdrew in fear. And then, Kyo stood up.

"THAT'S ENOUGH AKITO!" Kyo yelled. He stood up facing Akito. Although, Akito was not a bit intimidated by Kyo at all, instead, he pushed Kyo to the ground.

_**Back into reality....**_

Tohru sat up quickly. "Oh my gosh..." She muttered. "Was that... real? It felt so real, so intense...." Tohru paused. She got out of her bed, and went downstairs. "It probably was a dream, or maybe a nightmare." She walked to the kitchen, and brought out a cup, to pour some water. "That's right Tohru! Water will help you!" Tohru took a sip of the water, and then began walking up the stairs. She sat back down on her bed, putting the glass of water on to the side table. She sighed. "What a weird dream..." Tohru spoke quietly. Before she went back to sleep, she looked out the window. "Was it even a dream?" And then she fell asleep.

_**Two days later at school...**_

"Ahhh..." Tohru let out a relaxing sigh. She stretched out her arms and cracked her knuckles. '_Mom, I passed the test with flying colors!_' Tohru stood up. "Done Tohru?" Tohru looked up to see Uo, and Hana behind her. Tohru quickly stood up, with bright proud eyes. "Yep! I think I did well!" Uo patted Tohru's head like a little dog, and then hugged her. "Aww, Tohru did well? That's good." Hana came in, "Yes, very good!" Tohru smiled, "Yup! Yuki helped me!" Tohru thought of how Yuki helping her study, and Shigure pestering them about his stories. Yuki came over to talk to Tohru. "Hello Miss Honda, Miss Uotani, Miss Hanagima, so Miss Honda, how did you do on the tests?" Tohru began jumping up slightly, she was very proud, "Oh! I think I did very well! It's all thanks to you!" Yuki smiled as a sweat dropped down, "Oh, I don't think I helped that much." He gave out one of his bright smiles.

In the background, three members of the Prince Yuki Fan Club began moaning, "Ohh... We never see our Prince smile like that! We have to do something!" Hana slowly turned her head over to the three. Tears began streaming down their faces. "But with electric girl over there, we can't go! She'll surely zap us!" They continued moaning and crying.

"Hey Saki!" Hana turned around to look behind her, seeing to boys, classmates. Uo, Tohru, and Yuki all looked over. "So, I bet you aced the test." Began one of the boys. "Yeah," Started the other, "Seeing as how you're psychic and everything." Hana shook her head. "Well, I guess I am dumber then I appear." Uo laughed slightly. "Don't get so down on yourself Hana." The two boys looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. "So... You didn't use your psychic powers?" Hana stated plainly, with a straight face and all. "No, I've learned how to control my powers. Yes. I've taken remedial classes. My mother cried for days when she found out." The whole bunch of them went silent. "Uh..." Stated the two boys. "We should go now...." Hana shook her head. "Anyways," Said Uo, "At least you studied a couple days before. **_Some_** people here probably crammed all last night." Kyo jumped in. "You sure as hell better not be talking about me." Kyo was sitting on the top of the chair, while his legs were planted onto the seat of the chair.  
  
"Yeah? So what if I am?" Uo got all up in Kyo's face. "Damn it you Yankee. At least I haven't gotten phone calls from the school saying how my grades sucked." Uo glared at Kyo. "Well, you probably studied all last night, and crammed on one subject, then you probably got to school, realizing you studied for the wrong test." The two of them continued arguing...

Until their teacher stood by the door, "Miss Honda? A moment please." Tohru looked over. "Me? Um... Ok..." The other four looked at Tohru and the teacher through the doorway outside the classroom. Suddenly, they saw Tohru bowing down. The teacher had a sideways smile, and started shaking his hands. Tohru walked back to the other four, looking down at her shoes.

"So, what was that about?" Tohru looked up hearing Kyo's voice. Everyone else had a worried face. Tohru covered some of her concern. "Oh nothing, I just have to work harder." Yuki and Kyo's eyebrows went up. "Huh?" They said quietly...

"PART TIME JOB! HERE I COME!" Tohru stood on top of one of the desks. Her head was in the air, and so was one of her arms. Everyone stepped back a few, taken away from Tohru's statement, "Uhh...." So everyone said.

_**Later that night at the main house...**_

Momiji was smiling, prancing out the door. "Mo-mi-jiiii...." Said Hatori slowly. Momiji turned around. "Oh! Hi Hari!" He gave one of his innocent smiles to Hatori. Hatori shook his head. "Where do you think you are going?" Momiji grinned. "I'm going to Shigure's! Tomorrow's St. White Day, and I have a present for Tohru! I have passes to go to the Sohma Hot Springs! Of course, Yuki and Kyo can come too. I don't think they'd like it if I took Tohru away from them." Momiji gave out an innocent chuckle. Hatori shook his head. "Ok, go on." Momiji did one of his prancing bows, and walked out through the gates.

Akito was listening behind a tree, **(Man, he loves lurking behind the tree, no?)** "A trip to the hot springs? With Tohru? How come they aren't inviting me...?" Akito felt as if he was split into two. "I'm being left out again?" He whispered, despite what you think, Akito had a tear fall down his chin. He took a deep breath, and then thought of something in his head. "I will make sure they suffer, they will not leave me behind again. Something bad will happen.... Some day..."

**Whoa... SO! Akito DOES have feelings after all, no? Uhh Duh! Everyone does, despite what you may think, he has reasons for being the way he does. (Is referring to the last 15 minutes of the whole anime series) Hahaha....**

**Anyways, that was chapter 5. I don't think it was as good as I hoped it to be. Baka Da. Don't worry, Da-Chan shall make thy story BETTER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Hehehe.... anywho, I am so glad! The reviews are so kind! And you are all going ballistic on what will be happening!**

**Akua:** Well, I am so glad you like this story! I haven't really seen anyone making Akito with an alter ego, and it would explain a lot of things, why he is kind one minute, and snaps the next. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Maybe I will check into your idea of the Springs.

**SwiftRave:** Yay! You love this story Makes me feel so happy.

**Fornax:** Whoa, three reviews! Hehe, I am glad you love it a lot, yes, I think the way I ended the second intro was sort of sad too, but que sera sera, as Shigure says.

**Tabbercat:** Yeah, it took me about 5 days just to finish this story. Sad ey? Anyways, the waiting will be for chapter six instead of chapter five!

**AnimeGirlInuyasha: _swoons_**... Hehe, isn't Inuyasha such a bishie? Fwah! Anyways... I've continued... to a cerain extent. Now, enjoy the wait of chapter six!

**I think I like the way I set up the story, don't you? I thought... while I was watching Fruits Basket of course, WOW! I should make a story based on an event that happened in their childhood!  
  
Oh! And there is a blurb about St. White's Day in this, my friend's and I were reading DNAngel, and there was this blurb about White Ribbon Day. Does anyone know if St. White's Day and White Ribbon Day is the same thing? Please do and tell me in the review, because I would very much like to know, because St. White Day is on the 14th of March, and we have no clue when White Ribbon Day is, because there is someone I want to give a white ribbon to. . .**

**Heh, AND don't forget to add what pairings you would like to add into the story, it may turn out sooner or later.**

**In Chapter Six!**

**Oooh! Momiji pays a surprise visit to the household of Shigure Sohma! (oooh... ahhhh) And look! He has come with a pass to the Sohma Spa! Will Tohru accept it? Will Kyo go? (Well, Yuki is going obviously) Is Akito setting up his plan of mass destruction? (Uhh... jk about the mass destruction part) **

**Until next time...**

**  
Da-Chan, over and out!**


End file.
